A crystal oscillator is an electronic circuit that employs a piezoelectric material used to create precise and stable oscillatory voltage signals. An application for crystal oscillators is generating a clock signal that can be used for the timing of circuits. Traditionally, crystal oscillators are implemented as two-terminal components (e.g., Pierce crystal oscillators). The two terminals are often mapped to two pins on an integrated circuit (IC). As an example, the Pierce crystal oscillator shown in FIG. 1 contains a crystal oscillator including two terminals 11 and 12 such that both terminals are necessary to connect the crystal to the circuit. This requires two IC package pins. For IC designs with a limited number of package pins, it is beneficial to employ a crystal oscillator that utilizes one IC package pin. It is likely beneficial to utilize the same pin for additional functions.